


Corset Wednesdays at Vigil's Keep

by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Mahariel is insane, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Ridiculousness, Wall Sex, but that's why they love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ve instituted a new tradition,” Mahariel said, still wearing her feathered hat over her long silver hair, but now also dressed in a black and purple corset with a matching satin skirt. She waved the bottle of rum she was holding in his direction. “I call it, ‘Corset Wednesdays.’”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Nathaniel put a hand to his head. “Is madness a side-effect of the taint that no one told me about?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Yes,” she agreed, “And it’s far better than being a stick-in-the-mud. Now be a good sport and pick out something nice for yourself.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset Wednesdays at Vigil's Keep

Bandit attacks had waylaid another caravan, and the goods had been brought to Vigil’s Keep so the Warden Commander could figure out what should be done with the contents.

“Wasn’t this going to Amaranthine?” Mahariel asked Varel, as she scowled at the unmarked crates in the storeroom. They’d had nothing to do with the oppressive thunderstorms outside but wait it out, and so she was finally getting to the tasks she’d been putting off in favor of chasing down darkspawn.  “Just send it all there, let them deal with it.”

“I thought you might want a look, seeing as though the Wardens could always use supplies,” the seneschal replied.

“Ugh,” Anders said, nudging a crate with his boot. “They better not be turnips. That’d be just our luck.”

“If they are, they’re definitely going to Amaranthine.”

Varel excused himself, and the two started unpacking. It turned out the traders had come from Orlais, and a variety of clothing and hats were in the first few containers. Mahariel chose a terrible, sausage-shaped cowl for Anders to wear, and picked a wide-brimmed feathered hat for herself.

“Why do you get the nice one?” Anders complained.

“Because I’m the Warden Commander, and I need a good hat,” she replied simply, and when Nathaniel entered the room, she threw a gaudy scarf at his head. “Put this on and help us go through all this shit.”

Nathaniel held the scarf out at a distance, as if it would turn into a snake and attack him. “Are the Wardens playing dress-up now?” he asked dryly, ignoring Anders’ wink in his direction.

“Play dress-up with me and Anders, or go on patrol in the rain, your pick, Howe. I’m a benevolent Commander.” Mahariel started prying open another box, and though she heard Nathaniel snark under his breath at the truth of her claim, she didn’t pay it any mind once the lid popped off, her eyes going wide.

“Don’t tell me that’s the turnips,” Anders groaned, seeing her expression. He walked over and gasped at the trove of undergarments. “Andraste’s knickers!”

“Fucking might be, look at the frills on these,” Mahariel said, lifting up a pair of ruffled, lacy yellow panties. “Is this like counting the rings on a tree to see how old it is?”

Anders laughed. “Can you imagine? ‘Count the ruffles to guess an Orlesian woman’s true age.’ I’m sure that’d be a hit at parties. Ooh!” He found a pair embroidered in purple and gold and held them to his waist, wiggling his eyebrows at Nathaniel. “What do you think?”

The archer turned pink. “This is ridiculous.”

“Howe’s right, lavender isn’t your color. Here,” Mahariel said, handing him a lacy pair in seafoam green. “These are better.”

“That’s not what I…” Nathaniel started, but trailed off when his brain conjured the idea of Anders wearing nothing but the panties. “I think I’ll go patrol.”

“ _Fenedhis_ , Howe, would it kill you to have some fun?” Another crate came open, and this time, Anders and the Warden Commander both adopted the same giddy expression, which filled Nathaniel with dread. “Corsets!”

“Patrolling!” Nathaniel called over his shoulder, and left the room quickly.

When he returned from patrolling (or more aptly, stomping along the battlements trying not to imagine Anders in frilly underwear), he was dismayed to see the crates of undergarments had been moved to their common room, and Sigrun and Velanna were picking through the clothes with gleeful expressions on their faces.

“I’ve instituted a new tradition,” Mahariel said, still wearing her feathered hat over her long silver hair, but now also dressed in a black and purple corset with a matching satin skirt. She waved the bottle of rum she was holding in his direction. “I call it, ‘Corset Wednesdays.’”

Nathaniel put a hand to his head. “Is madness a side-effect of the taint that no one told me about?”

“Yes,” she agreed, “And it’s far better than being a stick-in-the-mud. Now be a good sport and pick out something nice for yourself.”

Nathaniel gaped at her, then at the box of underwear, then back at her. “What?” he sputtered, which sent Sigrun into a riot of laughter.

“Oh, his _face_ , that was impressive,” the dwarf cackled. She gathered a bundle of green fabric to her chest and sauntered off, whistling. “Back in a bit!”

“As your Commander, you have to obey my order,” Mahariel said with a grin. “Velanna can help you pick something out.”

“Ugh,” the elf in question said. “Do I have to?” She eyed Nathaniel, who looked like he didn’t know which color to turn.

“Give him the black one, it’s the least frilly and it looks like it has tiny arrows in the pattern. He can retain some of his dignity.”

“ _I_  wanted the black one,” Velanna pouted.

“No, no, for you, that rose-colored one.” Mahariel deflected the glare she got in return with practiced ease. “It’s very elegant. Imposing, even. You’ll look great.”

Velanna made an effort not to show any sort of pleasure at the compliment, and grabbed the garment in question. The black velvet corset was thrust into Nathaniel’s hands. “Have fun,” the elf said with a smirk, and left the room to change.

“I refuse this order,” Nathaniel insisted.

Mahariel let out a dramatic sigh. “ _Come on_ , everyone’s going to be dressed up and it’ll be fun. You can still wear pants. We’ll drink and forget all the bullshit for a while. I’ll even help you lace the thing up.”

“There will be no lacing.” The man crossed his arms defiantly, then made a face. “ _Everyone_?”

The elf laughed, the feathers in her hat bobbing. “Okay, not Oghren, there weren’t any that would fit him, so don’t worry about seeing _that_  nightmare. Also, I don’t even know how to explain anything about this to Justice in a way that makes sense, let alone want to try to get a corpse into a corset, so he’s got a free pass. Even I have standards.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “Actually, that might help with the whole support-thing with the way Kristoff’s body is decaying…”

“Maker’s fucking _balls_ ,” Nathaniel groaned. “Please don’t make me think of that.”

“Put on the corset and I’ll spare your sanity.” Mahariel waited until the archer’s expression turned pained. “Do you think Justice would look better in dark blue or pink?”

“I want it noted that I regret every part of my life leading up to this moment,” Nathaniel said, resigned.

“Noted.” Mahariel took a swig from the bottle and traded it to Nathaniel for the corset. “Get that tunic off.”

By the time she was done cursing and tugging at the lacings for his corset, Nathaniel had nearly finished the rest of the rum. “Is it supposed to be this tight?” he grumbled, though it oddly wasn’t that uncomfortable.

“Yes, it’s supposed to show off your girlish figure.” Mahariel snatched the bottle from his hand and looked him over appreciatively as he turned to face her. The corset had a straight neckline, and the velvet arrowed-pattern helped to make the whole ensemble look more masculine. “I retract my statement, there’s nothing girlish about this. You look good, Howe.”

‘Hmph,” he said, frowning at the velvet and how snug he his chest felt. “If you say so.”

“I do, and my word is law. Speaking of, you should go fetch Anders. He should be dressed by now.” She grinned, her expression not matching the innocence of her statement. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. “Or you can help me try and lace two corsets together to get Oghren in on the fun.”

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, her laugh ringing down the hall.

Sigrun was leaving Anders’ room as he approached, and she gave Nathaniel a wolfish grin and a whistle. “Shove off,” he grumbled, dodging her customary swat at his ass, cursing his fate as he opened Anders’ door without knocking.

And then the breath left his lungs like he’d been punched in the gut. The blond was tied in a deep red corset, lacy and ringed with satin along the top and bottom, with a pair of red, ruffled panties. Nathaniel had an eyeful of the frills covering the man’s shapely ass with Anders was bent over, fetching something from his chest.

“Did you forget something?” the mage asked without turning, no doubt assuming Sigrun had returned.

Nathaniel didn’t offer any words to the contrary, just cleared his throat nervously as he closed the door behind him. Anders turned, the blush spreading across his face almost as dark as his outfit. “Maker, Nate, I had no idea you’d been hiding _that_  lovely body under your armor. That corset suits you,” he said, with a cocky grin.

“Mahariel can be very persuasive,” Nathaniel managed. He tried, and failed, to not look at Anders’ lace-covered crotch.

“She has her good points, for being totally insane.” Anders made a show of running his fingers over the satin as his arms raised above his head, stretching his spine, the buds of his nipples visible over the ring of lace. “She picked this out for me. What do you think?” he asked.

There was only so much a man could take, Nathaniel reasoned, before being forced to act. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Anders’ narrow waist, pinning the mage back against the wall and growling at the startled gasp that fell from Anders’ lips. The mage’s arms lowered, fingers clenching Nathaniel’s hair as the archer’s mouth latched onto a nipple, and Anders let out a moan that went right to his increasingly interested cock. Nathaniel bit down and laved the bud with his tongue until Anders was arching against him, the thin lace of the mage’s panties doing nothing to hide his arousal.

“Oh shit, Nate,” Anders gasped, as the archer’s hands ran down the satin, fingers sliding under the waistband of the underwear to slide them off Anders’ angular hips, his mouth trailing up the column of Anders’ throat and delivering licks and bites along the way.

“I want to fuck you,” Nathaniel growled, and Anders nearly melted against him at the words.

“ _Yes_ , fucking please, yes,” the mage whined.

Nathaniel sucked a mark under his ear as he fumbled with his trousers, Anders’ fingers digging into his scalp. “What do I…”

“Give me your hand, here,” Anders panted, spreading his legs and leaning back against the wall as he cast a grease spell into Nathaniel’s hand. “Use your fingers, stretch me out. Three is good.” Anders licked his lips, and the archer could resist leaning in and kissing him hard as his slick hand brushed Anders’ cock and moved lower, between his legs.

“Fuck,” Nathaniel cursed as Anders let out a heady moan as the first breached him. “You’re tight.”

“Just wait ‘til I’m around your cock,” the mage purred, and writhed as Nathaniel growled and worked him open eagerly.

Nathaniel thought about moving to the narrow bed for only a brief second, and when Anders was ready he slicked the last of the grease on his cock and lifted Anders’ thighs instead, pinning him to the wall. The mage wrapped his long legs around Nathaniel’s waist and keened as the archer’s thick cock entered him, back arching and fingers tightening against Nathaniel’s bare shoulders, and when he’d adjusted he begged for more. “Fuck me, Nate, come on, I’ve wanted your cock for _weeks_.”

Nathaniel didn’t know if he was breathless from the corset or the feel of Anders’ arms and legs wrapped around him, but he acquiesced to the mage’s demands and started a hard, fast rhythm that had him grunting and Anders whining. The tight, hot clench of the mage around his dick was almost too good, and the filthy sounds Anders made only urged him on, until it was too much and Anders cried out in frustration as Nathaniel came hard, hips jerking Anders against the stone wall as he filled him.

“Fuck, don’t you dare leave me like this, fuck,” the mage begged as Nathaniel set his legs down, hands twisting in his own hair as his hips thrust against nothing, but he’d had no intentions of being so rude. The archer sank to his knees, taking Anders’ cock in his mouth and thrusting his fingers inside his come-slick ass until Anders screamed and spurted down his throat.

“Andraste’s _tits_ ,” Anders moaned, sinking to the ground himself as his legs gave out.

“Couldn’t get the corset dirty,” Nathaniel said with a grin, and Anders laughed incredulously and kissed him.

Mahariel didn’t make a comment when the two of them finally showed up to play cards, only gave her customary smirk and handed Nathaniel an unopened bottle of wine. Sigrun more than made up for it, though, and traded innuendo with Anders as he preened like a cat that got the canary and Oghren made retching noises into his mug.


End file.
